


The Ninety-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [94]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed that several Senadians really liked</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ninety-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that several Senadians really liked

## The Ninety-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1  
Author's note: I just saw the news that Arnold Schwarzenegger will be playing Doc Savage. This is _so_ wrong...Richard would make a perfect Doc. Or John Carter, Warlord of Mars. Yum. 

Well,  <Val clears her throat> to get this off the actor and back on to the characters... 

Blair Thoris, son of Mors Kajak, grandson of Tardos Mors, Jeddak of Helium, stretched sinuously on the tumble of sleeping silks and furs beside the clean-limbed form of his sleeping mate. He laid his head gently on Jim Carter's powerful chest, rejoicing in the steady beat of the noble heart beneath his ear. 

For ten long years he had believed his Earthman dead; ten years ago his own soul had died, waiting only for his body to make the final journey down the river Iss, a journey he would have made long ere this had he been sure that Jim Carter awaited him there, and had not been gathered to his ancestors on the distant planet of his birth. 

His heart had been a stone in his chest; why not, then, promise it to Sab Than, Prince of Zodanga, if it would end the hostilities between their two houses? He had accepted Sab Than's proposal over the objections of his father and grandfather. He had sat, with impatience and disdain, through the violent and bloody 'entertainment' Sab Than's father, Than Kosis, had mounted for the pleasure of the wedding party. Finally only one animal, a great white ape, had been left standing in the arena, and the crowd's roar had doubled and redoubled as the gate swung open to reveal a white-skinned, black-haired warrior, armed only with net and dagger. 

Blair Thoris had swung on Sab Than and seen the guilty knowledge in his eyes, and he had plunged Sab Than's own short-sword into his putrid heart. 

He had joined his mate in the arena and, with no time for more than a look, fought animal and man back-to-back with him until their rescue by the fleet of Helium. And still there had been no time for tender reunion; the battle had been rejoined, and though the losses were heavy the armies of Helium had carried the field, heartened by the return of their Warlord and their Prince. 

And then finally, finally, they were alone; and they had loved, oh, they had loved. 

A tender hand pushed the weight of his curls from his face, and Blair Thoris looked up into the smiling eyes of his mate. "My Prince," Jim Carter said softly. 

"My Chieftain," Blair Thoris answered, and it was a pledge, and a promise. 

Valentin  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Blair shuffled the printouts, scanning the names on them. He swore, making Jim look up from his place on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" 

Blair turned his attention away from the papers for a second. "I'm trying to recognise names on this list of AussieCon attending memberships. Don't recognise any." 

Jim lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you looking?" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Bought a membership to go, and I'm wondering if I'll know anyone there. Hey, I know, I'll just send an e-mail to this discussion group I'm on, see if anyone is ..." 

Erika  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

Blair sighed as he sat back and poked his fingers beneath his lenses to rub at his tired eyes. Jim, even without his Sentinel hearing switched up, heard the forlorn sigh from his lover as it echoed throughout the loft. 

"What's the matter?" he asked as he folded his newspaper and set it aside on the sofa beside him. Blair pursed his lips as he looked over at his gorgeous lover. 

"I hate this..." he muttered, indicating the screen with his hand. Jim, grinning despite Blair's despondent mood, got up and circled the table to stand behind him. The younger man sighed softly as he felt the large hands grip and caress his knotted shoulder muscles. 

"What is it you hate?" Jim asked, leaning down to whisper in the small ear, knowing the effect his breath would have on Blair. Sure enough, he felt the slight shudder through his Guide's body. 

"Oh...er...you know..." Blair closed his eyes, sinking further into the heaven of Jim's strong massage. 

"I know lots of things. Like, the sky is a perfect blue today, the case load at work is settled, finally, and I love you...but I don't know what you're on about here, Sandburg..." he cooed deeply, nibbling the small soft lobe between his teeth. Blair made a very loud, very audible groan as he flopped back against Jim, his head landing against the firm groin behind him. 

"Oh...um...oh...man...how am I meant to concentrate with you so damn close?" 

Jim ceased all caresses and stepped back, making Blair jerk back to full consciousness again. "Man, I _so_ don't like it when you do that to me!" he grumbled as he sat forward. Jim pulled the chair out from beside Blair and sat down. Pointing to the screen, he lifted his brow, wordlessly asking Blair - once more - what the problem was. 

The frustrated anthropologist rubbed his hands over his face roughly as he sat up straighter. "Seems silly now," he shrugged then heard the exasperated sigh from his lover. "Okay...well someone's asking about a Con on the Watchman list...I just..." he shrugged, then pulled a face, "I just don't know what they're on about...that's all!" 

Jim laughed, softly at first, then loudly as it dawned on him. "All this...for _that_?" 

Blair shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, man, you know how much I hate not understanding things!" 

Jim was still chuckling as he reached out and gripped Blair's shoulder in one strong hand. "Why don't you just write and ask the list about this...Con...whatever? Then you'll know!" 

Blair grinned. "Man, I knew I loved you for a reason!" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking it was for my skills in the kitchen..." 

"Oh...yeah and that too!" came the distracted response over the sound of keys tapping briskly. Jim grinned to himself as he got up, then he heard, "and the bedroom..." uttered so softly that he knew Blair was teasing him with it. He patted the broad back of his lover as he headed into the kitchen. 

"Why don't I dazzle you with my kitchen skills now...and make you a cup of tea, and later..." 

Blair twisted in his chair, his smile lit the room. Jim chuckled. "And later, you'll dazzle me with your skills in the bedroom! Sure thing, man! Hafta return the favour!" he nodded as he returned to hit the SEND key on his email.... 

Slida  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

Jim slithered his hand down Blair's torso, creating warm currents that flowed through him. Blair grabbed his hand, maneuvering it this way and that, the tiny noises he made audible to Jim. 

Suddenly, an unwelcome noise intruded in through Blair's misty thoughts, and he slitted his eyes open. He pushed Jim away, recognising the sound for "new e-mail" on his computer. 

"Hey! Chief, get back over here." 

"Naw, man, have to check if anyone's going to the Con," he threw over his shoulder as he touched the keyboard and got rid of the screen saver. Scrolling down, he made an exasperated noise. "Damn, didn't put enough information in the e-mail that I sent." 

Jim walked up behind him and blew gently into his ear. "So, send another. What Con are you talking about, anyway?" 

He shivered at the sensation of air blowing gently into his ear. As his fingers clacked away, he explained, "You know, the one that I've been talking about for weeks! The World Science Fiction Convention -- the AussieCon -- being held in Melbourne, Australia. Where the Hugos are presented..." 

"Never heard of it," was breathed into his ear. "Here, I'll just jog my memory." 

The exploring hands made his typing falter, and he continued a little more breathlessly, "In Melbourne...September this year." Finishing typing the email, he hit the "send" button, then turned around. "Okay, Big Guy, come over here, I'll jog your memory." 

Erika  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Jim laughed as he read the article displayed on his computer screen. 

"What's so funny?" Blair asked, moving to stand behind Jim as read the article. 

"This article--seems some scholars studying Robin Hood have figured he was gay, given the imagery in the ballads about him, and the fact there aren't actually any ballads mentioning his 'true love' Maid Marian. They think she was added later to make him seem straight. Of course, the Robin Hood Society folks have their green tights in a knot over it. They say it will ruin him as a role model for children," Jim explained. 

Blair finished reading the article, then looked at his lover. "What's wrong with kids having a gay role model? Maybe then they'll learn tolerance instead of hatred. I honestly can't understand some people," he said sadly. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Chief." 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

"Shit." 

"Fuck." 

"Sandburg? Four letter words are nice, but you're in the kitchen, what's going on to bring forth such brilliant repartee?" 

"Can't decide." 

"Decide what?" 

"Whether to cook broccoli or asparagus." 

"Oh. _That_ is worth a fuck. And a shit. Big decision." 

"Hey. This is important, man." 

"Well. _I_ want zucchini." 

"Does the word 'tough' ring a bell?" 

"Aw, come on. Nice, steamed, lightly salted zucchini, with fresh, grated Mozzarella on top? 

Blair's answer was a rustling of clothes, the refrigerator door opening and closing and his padded footsteps approaching Jim. 

"Here's the zucchini, _and_ the Mozzarella. Go to town." 

Jim found himself looking at a totally nude, totally aroused Sandburg with a bowl of shredded Mozzarella cheese in his hand. Jim was about to ask where the zucchini was, when Blair took a handful of the cheese and sprinkled it on his very erect cock. Jim looked up at his partner and grinned. 

"Sandburg, where's the salt?" 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

Jim Ellison heard the changes in Blair's breathing over the rattle and clatter of dishes in the sink. Not a sigh, nor a gasp, nor huff of frustration; seemed as if Jim would need to come up with yet another classification of 'Blair-sounds'. Hanging the dishtowel neatly on its rack, he turned to his roommate to see what category this latest sensory delight might fall into. 

"What's up, Chief?" 

Not-sigh, accompanied by a quirk of the lips. Hmm, and a new expression, too? 

"Nothing." 

"C'mon, Sandburg, something's got you going." 

"I meant, nothing's up. I'm surfing Watchad here, looking for discussion of, y'know, The Watchman, and they're talking about story editing." 

"As in Watchfic?" 

Blair looked up from the laptop. "If you really wanted to stretch a point 'til it screamed, yeah, Watchfic. I think it was mentioned somewhere along the line." 

"Well, then, there you go. Watchman content." 

Ellison could have sworn he experienced a hot flash when Blair pursed his lips. 

"That's a pretty fine line, Jim. An occasional peek behind the creativity curtain is a lot of fun, but I'd rather see the finished product." 

Ellison's train of thought had derailed somewhat at Blair's mouth. "Finished?" 

"Watchfic. I wanna see some action here, man!" 

Ellison swallowed hard and reached for his roommate. "Sandburg, I think I can help you out with that..." 

Christi  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

"What's the matter, Chief?" Jim asked, almost as soon as he got the loft door closed. 

Blair shot him a suspiciously bright glance as he clicked the VCR remote into rewind. "What? You can smell it when I tear up now? What does that say about your life, man?" He was obviously deflecting. 

"You been watching Babe again?" Jim asked, sitting down beside the shorter man, humming the whole "If I could..." song. He tweaked a curl. "Cut it out, Junior. What's got you so worked up?" 

"This movie, Twilight of The Golds," Blair admitted. "'Bout a woman, with a gay brother, whose husband is part of the human genome project, and does a pre-natal test on the baby. Comes back with strong indicators the child will be gay. Which then proceeds to just about tear the family apart as they deal with all these carefully suppressed issues. The issue of abortion comes up, because the baby is not what _they_ want their child to be, what they think they can handle. It just...terrified me, man." Blair leaned into the strong shoulder offered. 

"Pretty scary," Jim admitted. "There are lots of good things about decoding what makes us _us_ , but there are a lot of problems, too." 

Blair looked seriously at Jim. "If this were able to tell what you turned out to be, your dad would have probably not wanted to have you. Couldn't have handled it. And it makes me sick, thinking I would never have known you because somebody made a judgement call based on prejudice, before you were even a known quantity." 

Jim swallowed hard, hugged Blair. "On the up side, if it could get rid of people who actually like muzak...! Seriously, Chief, I don't know what to say. But seems to me that if the movie makes people think these sorts of things over, it must be pretty damned good, and powerful." 

Blair nodded. "Yeah. It unsettled the hell out of me." 

There was silence after that, as they sat side by side on the couch, waiting for the twilight. 

Author's note: The Twilight of the Golds stars Jennifer Beals as the expectant mom, and Brendan Fraser as her gay brother, and the depth and power and issues of the movie make it a worthwhile story -- and opens up a host of plot-bunnies. 

Brighid  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

the idea of Jim and Blair visiting... _eg_ So, to give everyone a short J &B visit (and keep everyone from thinking up creative ways to have their mail server send 10 copies of one email, getting reamed for it, and _then_ getting a wonderful little J &B visit _eg_ ). I'm writing this little snippit in second person and third person (geez! this is hard!! _g_ ). Hope you enjoy! 

P.S. Now, get your minds out of the gutter for a moment..it's rated G! _g_ I'll leave the R-rated ( _g_ and NC-17 rated) versions up to each of you individually! 

* * *

You are sitting at your computer, tiredly going through email. Your attention is sparked a bit by the mention that someone is "sending" Jim and Blair to a listsib as compensation for being reamed by her email server. Feeling tired (and more than a bit envious), you mutter to yourself, "I wish someone would send Jim and Blair to _me_ for a virtual visit." 

"Well, why don't you simply ask?" an amused voice says close to your ear. 

"What?!! Who are--Jim? Blair!" you manage to stammer in response, your heart beating fast, as you quickly turn around to face your visitors. 

Shocked into silence, all you can do is stare at the very handsome detective standing very close to you. Not to mention the equally impressive anthropologist standing even closer. Smiling. Wonderfully wicked, sly smiles that make your heart stop and then start beating again even faster than before. 

Oh my. Oh my goodness my. This isn't happening...this _can't_ be happening. You rub your eyes, thinking this is all a lovely hallucination and they'll disappear when you open your eyes. 

They don't. 

Your eyes glide slowly over the two smiling men...Jim is...impressive to say the least. He's in the all-black outfit from "Dead Drop" (complete with the Kevlar!) and Blair..oooh, Blair is looking _so_ good in that blue shirt that matches his eyes, his hair loose and springy and just so damn _gorgeous_! 

The two mens' smiles get deeper, more teasing as you are unable to do more than stare wide-eyed at them, trying to take it all in. 

Jim shakes his head lightly and nudges Blair with his elbow. "Come on, Sandburg. Time to get to work." Blair grins back at him and takes your hand, gently urging you to your feet. Leading you to the sofa, you try not to trip while looking into those deep blue eyes...still wondering to yourself if you're dreaming and if so, how to convince your mind _not_ to wake you up any time soon. 

When you get to the sofa, both men put their plan in action, working seamlessly together as one to get you settled and relaxed. Blair arranges pillows that have been sprayed lightly with lavender behind your head and back as Jim brings over a padded footstool, placing your feet gently on the stool and removing your shoes, immediately beginning to rub away the tension. 

You close your eyes, sinking into the lovely sensations created by the feel of those strong, gentle hands on your feet; the lavender is also making you feel peaceful and relaxed. You moan softly in contentment when Blair starts a gentle massage on your face, starting with your temples and working his way slowly across your forehead and down your cheeks. 

Smiling to yourself and melting into a blissful puddle under the two mens' gentle, strong, skillful hands, you wonder how soon you can ask for a repeat visit. :) 

Kaytee  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

(Note: Continuation from Tidbit File #93, Tidbit #4.) 

"Hey, Chief, how ya feelin'?" Jim Ellison knelt down to brush some curls off of his Guide's face. 

"Hmph...'ow 'ou tink I 'eel?" 

The detective thought for a moment. "Oh! Well, I'm guessing you don't feel too much like playing miniature golf, huh? Why don't we just go home?" 

Blair opened his eyes as far as he could with the drugs still in his system. "I tink 'at a 'ood iea...'ome on,'im. 'ou 'otta hep me." He reached out a hand. 

Jim grabbed the outstretched hand. "Come on, buddy. Just lean on me, okay? That's good." He squeezed the woozy young man to his side. "The nurse said it would be a good idea to stop and get you a milk shake or something to take with your pain pill, you up for that?" 

"Mmmmhmmmm....'et a barf 'ag,'ough." Blair warned. 

Ellison grinned slightly at the muffled voice of his lover. "Sure thing, Baby. One barf bag, coming up. But you better not miss. I don't want you messing up my truck." He placed a quick, discreet kiss on top of his friend's head. 

The End 

Regan  


* * *

Tidbit #11  
ObSenad: 

Blair walked into the loft and immediately his nose was assaulted by the acrid scent of oven cleaner. He waved his hand in front of his face and looked over to the kitchen, where, sure enough, Jim had his head in the oven. "You're cleaning the oven  again? I don't know how you can stand the smell of the oven cleaner. I'm normal and it just about kills me." 

Jim backed his head out of the oven. "Normal? That'll be the day," he snorted. " And I just turned my sense of smell down to about, oh, zero." 

"Sense wise, smart ass. You just cleaned that thing a couple months ago," Blair complained as he walked over to open the balcony doors, letting some fresh air into the loft. 

"Yeah, and in those couple of months, you've cooked at least two, if not three things that have overflowed. You should've cleaned them up right away. But I'll let that pass, since I really don't mind cleaning the oven." 

"I always thought you were unusual because of your senses, man, but you're just plain weird," Blair said. "You're the only person I know who enjoys cleaning ovens. Actually, you should advertise, you could probably make good money--since normal people hate doing it." 

"Me? Weird? That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Jim teased. 

"Ah, but Jim, I never claimed that I was normal," Blair shot back. "Besides, it's one of the reasons you love me, my little kettle." 

Jim groaned. "You know, I think the pot is starting to be affected by the fumes. Maybe he should go get some fresh air before the kettle boils over from to much sugar," he replied, trying hard not laugh, unsuccessfully. 

Blair didn't say anything, just shook his head and joined in the laughter. 

the end 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

Author's note: Marmoset wrote:  
<< We need a 'longest sentence' contest. Slash, of course. >>

Jim's talented tongue quested and probed until it found its heart's desire: Blair's scrotum, which hung before the panting Sentinel like firm, ripe fruit on the vine, fruit just come into season, hanging from the orchard's most delectable tree, tempting Jim as a really, really firm, ripe fruit might tempt a man crawling through the desert, dehydrated and begging for the relief of some really, really firm, ripe fruit, which was unquestionably what the Guide-owned body part hanging before Jim looked like, unless one's taste in fruit did not include scrotums, in which case the entire scene, which began with Jim on his knees tonguing Blair and would surely end with wild, wanton sex in which many bodily fluids would be sure to be expelled onto the bed linens, would be distasteful and may even put one off fruit for life, but the important thing was that Jim, whose tongue was doing the bathing of a certain highly private and extremely sensitive body part belonging to his partner and Chief, enjoyed the fruit comparison as he went about the bathing process; however, fruit never entered the mind of one Blair Sandburg, ex-anthropologist and current lover of the ex-Covert Ops officer named Jim Ellison, except insomuch as the bathee had never before thought about the word "fruit" in connection with Jim before said bather had thrown Blair against the wall, torn down his tight denim shorts, recklessly ripped off his favorite South Park boxers and, without a thought for the nuns who inhabited the convent against whose wall Jim had thrown Blair, began to suck him off. 

Tex 

* * *

End The Ninety-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
